At present, an entity identification method using an asymmetric password technology involves two scenarios, in one of which there is an on-line trusted third party involved and in the other of which there is no trusted third party involving involved, where the identity of an identified entity can be verified for legality through entity identification, and at the same time, an identifier can further obtain identity information of the identified entity. However, such a scenario may arise in real life that the identified entity would not like to have its identity information disclosed. For example, when people vote on some sensitive events, e.g., voting on a personnel appointment decision, electronic bidding, etc., anonymous voting is desirable, that is, their own voting opinions are signed without exposing their identities. Thus, there is a need of an anonymous entity identification method capable of both identifying the identity of an entity and protecting identity information of the identified entity from being exposed.